Severus Snape and the Cursed Phoenix
by Severus'forbiddenlove
Summary: Post-War/AU: Severus Snape harbours a secret for ten years. A secret identity, new enemies and magic that no one-not even Hogwarts herself-can handle. Can he survive the tides when the truth comes out?
1. Prologue

**A/N: To my readers, this is only prologue to a story that my friend; princessserena69, is developing. I am posting this with her expressed permission so that we; yes, we, may know what readers may think of this story. Please help her and myself out by commenting once reading, the more I see, and she sees and the more requests for this story to continue, it will be posted. If not, we will not be offended, we are simply curious. She has never posted on here yet has an account and I am trying to build her confidence as she is very talented in writing but believes she is not, all encouragement and criticism are welcoming but anything along the 'hatred' will be accepted but not without a few words in return. Thank you readers and I do hope you enjoy...**

 **~S~**

Prologue

Fifteen years have passed since the fateful battle on Hogwarts' ancient grounds, much has changed in the dawn of a new age. New professors, new rules, and a statue of the once great Albus Dumbledore stands center within the new courtyard, welcoming all those, new and old. At the base is a memorialized slate with engraved names of all the fallen during the second war, the hollowed grounds forever a reminder of what was and what will be.

Professor Minerva McGonagall has taken her well deserved title of headmistress of the famous school, in respects to the last headmaster's wishes. A name was etched into the memorial sight that did not belong, one who was presumed dead. Severus Snape; Potion's Master, ex Death Eater turned anti-hero, had survived the viciously savage attack to his vocal cords courtesy of one blasted giant snake named Nagini. He had immediately gone into hiding, making sure that no one had decided to go looking for him.

His return was silent, no welcoming committee or parties, still a preferably better option than what he might have expected. He was dealt mercy from Minerva for the simple fact that her nature was and is to question everything, but coming back had its price. The Ministry of Magic stayed out and away from Minerva's decisions, for fear of retribution from any remaining war survivors. Her conditions for Severus's return were simple, two teaching positions and he would be allowed back within the place he had called home for nearly thirty years. He would also be subjected or forced in his opinion, to take an assistant, a person Severus never imagined seeing again in his life or death.

Severus Snape knows how to keep secrets, always has, and the one he has shouldered for the past eleven years, is finally lifted as he puts what faith he has left into Minerva. The two had never been too close but when grit came down to grind, they both had the same values, protect the students at all cost.

For eleven years Severus had hid, ran when needed and finally settled in the one place that bore the sins of all those before it. The land still seemed eerily haunting but the house that once stood as the beacon of evil, was now destroyed and replaced by a more sinister mansion. During his time in the silent place, he had found himself constantly rethinking of the past and all the could have gone wrong, been wrong, and many changes he would have made if possible. Nights were a fit of visual nightmares within his reality, whether eyes were closed or open, and many months passed as Severus came well versed in being a creature of the night, more so than he ever was before.

It was for this reason that one night during the fall an odd sound reached his hearing; even after all the years, Severus's skills as a spy have yet to fade from the very being of himself. What he had found would still make him nauseous to this very day...

 _Drawing his wand, Severus inches forward, a door is ajar and spilling the softest of orange-ish light into the darkness swallowed hallway. He is already starting to have sweat claim his skin on his forehead as his right hand grips his ebony wand so tightly that his pale knuckles grow ghostly white, if he has learned anything from everything that has happened, it would be to always expect the unexpected. Placing his left hand against the cold wooden door, Severus pushes it slowly, as to alert himself and any others present that they are not alone. He quickly whips into the room, like the shadows that are cast from the full moon's light. Severus raises his wand higher, igniting it with a simple Lumos and goes from side to side of the room._

 _The smell hits Severus like a brick wall and he is forced to stumble back, his stomach turning so violently that he dry heaves. Severus covers his mouth in hopes to keep what little dinner he had eaten down, the stench of copper mixed with the starting of decay is drifting about with a breeze that enters through a partly cracked window. He steps closer, nothing seems out of place but his instincts are telling him he is far from right. A couch is blocking his view of something, something that remotely resembles a body, his stomach turns again. Severus stops for a moment to compose himself into his former self, the Death Eater side of himself that did and does not let little things such as bodies and blood affect him, he has seen far too many already._

 _The sight brought him to his knees, not one for showing emotion, he cannot help the silent almost horrified scream that tries to escape. There before his knees were two; not one but two, young adults, dead beside the fireplace, almost ritualistically. The man, a boy of maybe twenty, is laying with his arms splayed above his head. His left arm just barely in reach of the woman that lays beside him, his face is halfway buried into the dried blood, eyes halfway closed. Severus can see the deep brown that has faded, but not lost. He realizes with a start that this was done recently, no more than twenty-four hours ago, which startles him. He nudges the man and rolls him over, his head turned to the side to avoid vomiting at the stench that gets stirred. He knows this work but refuses initially that his past is doomed to forever haunt him no matter how far he runs, the cuts to the neck and arms is vicious and a slow painful death, he has seen the work in action, it sends shivers down his spine. Severus turns, not wanting to see the woman, he knows she will be far worse than her husband._

 _Severus quickly picks his knees from where he is and finally gets up onto his haunches, he slowly turns in a complete circle, noticing what was not so apparent to him moments before. Blood, dried blood stains almost every inch of the velvety hearth before the fire. Its ends stretching about a foot past the couches end on both sides, while the scene of the bodies was beyond gruesome and sloppy, the amount of blood and where it is contained to, is perfect. He places his hand down once done with the full circle, his fingers lightly claw at the stiff bristles of the rug, he pulls his hand only slightly away and rubs his index and thumb together, feeling the texture. If he is right and he usually is, someone or something had slipped in while he had no idea, and murdered two people in cold blood._

 _He levitates both bodies with wand in one hand and other hand raised, he nearly drops them when a scribbled message is revealed. He gently lays them down and shifts to get closer to the blood sprawled writing done in haste,_

 _'May any of Voldemort's descendants be warned here...His blood equals your deaths'_

 _He is immersed deeply into the sprawled writing that to his left, ever so slightly, something barely moves. The sound that had originally brought him to this horrified execution sounds again, he falls off of his haunches and spins in the direction of the noise. As he is spitting hair from his mouth and trying to shovel the rest back behind his ears with his free hand, an unmistakable sound freezes him in the middle of his actions. Hand frozen just by his left eye and hair slipping through his frozen fingers, the sound that has paralyzed him is not one he would or will have ever suspected, the sound happens again._

 _Hiccup._

 _This time he nearly flies out of his own skin when he visibly sees the dead woman's robe move, the cloak shifting slightly and creating a rather oddly shaped ball. The noise happens once more and he cannot deny his curious nature; honestly still wonders how he was sometimes sorted into Slytherin at all, after being around the Golden Trio, namely the Princess of Gryffindor, he knows her habits bled into his system. They were too much alike and it had taken him seven years to realize this, and for her, he owed his life. Though he will never, ever, ever admit this, even in death, this secret will die with him._

 _His attention is ripped from the past by a loud piercing scream and then more hiccups, then grunting, cooing noises and finally to crack his skull open, another piercing scream. A shiver of either discomfort or skepticism runs up and down his spine, he should not know what the sound belongs to but he does. He takes the tip of his wand and gingerly lifts the end of the robes near the ball, his breath catching and his hand suddenly clutches his chest. There in a blood bath mess is the smallest infant he has ever seen, just staring at him with bright pinkish-white eyes, a pitiful attempt of a smile trying to form on the infant's rosy lips. His instincts tell him to cut tail and run, to pretend he never saw the ball of living flesh wiggling beneath the fabrics weight, but something has him transfixed. He looks back at the woman then the man and notices something on the left hand of the man, a ring that should not exist except for in the catacombs beneath the mansion. A silver band with carved serpents and a finely cut emerald embedded into the center of the top of the ring, he knows the ring as he slips it from the man's cold hand, Salazar Slytherin's ring, a Riddle family heirloom._

 _He returns to the infant as another pain-staking cry sounds throughout the room, he pockets the ring and reaches for the infant with shaky hands, unsure of even his own movements. In sense, it was much easier to look at the baby once tucked safely within his arms and covered by his voluminous robes that had nothing better to do than fly out around him like a bat getting ready to take flight. His keen eyes do not miss that the baby is indeed a female and he begins to gently wipe at the mess of orangish-red on the top of her head, there is too much blood crusted within her strands to do anything properly with it, he resolves almost instantly that he will rectify this as immediate as he can._

 _The air is cold as the full moon still hangs over head, night is refusing to leave without a fight and he knows it cannot be that late into night if the moon shown nearly as brightly as the sun. He has her bundled within the robes, hiding her from plain sight, as he enters a nearby village. The mansion is no longer a welcoming place and he does not wish to be there when whoever stumbles across the mess, he brings her closer to his chest. He cannot explain to you why the sudden need and urge to protect this child has arisen in him, but he can say, that without a doubt, the child has broken through where no one else has ever dared to venture._

 _The inn is thankfully not full even if a festival is coming soon, his room is on the second floor and no one questions what they are seeing, most just stare, not daring to open their mouths despite their minds being as open as a book, for fear of the mirage being the real thing. He steps into the room and locks then wards it with every ward known to wizarding kind, he does not wish to be disturbed and his wishes will be granted. He unbuttons the top to see her fast asleep in his robes, no doubt she has probably left a mess in his robes, and again, he is right. He dislodges the cape with a snap of his fingers and tosses it into a corner, he will tend to it later. He walks into the bathroom and enhances it to fit his and her needs, a spacious tub appears with a part that leans back slightly so one may rest their back with soaking. He does not have the heart to wake her yet so he transfigures a towel into a small crib, he lays her down gently and she whimpers in the sleep but does not wake, he transfigures another towel into a soft blanket and lays it over her, leaving her head exposed._

 _He begins to run luke warm water, situating it to the particular temperature that will not scold the baby's delicate skin. He disrobes entirely, leaving himself in only his black silk boxers and goosebumps riding up his legs, he had forgotten to light the fireplace. He hurry's from the bathroom and ignites the fire with a flick of his wrist and a small movement of his lips, no wand present. He hears her starting to stir and walks back into the bathroom calmly, he picks her up and instantly earns an oddly weird squeak from her. He steps into the water then shuts it off before lower into the water with her plastered to his chest, he notices now that she is as pale as he is, her skin almost a pearlescent white, which seem to glow when water gently clung and hit the lighting. She squeals again but throws her little hands down and splashes happily, he notices she has more control over her arm and leg functions than most; what, three month old, that is how old he guessed her to be but will not be sure until a professional can check her out._

 _He carefully ran his fingers through her hair which seem to grow in the last hour, startling him slightly, as now her hair was just past her ears. The blood that he is washing from it makes his pale face turn a slight shade of green, and he is doing everything not to vomit in the bloodied water. He puts an eye drop size of shampoo within his hand and parts his legs to hold her steady, he lathers her hair until all the red is now white and bubbly, she is absolutely going hysterical with squeals as she tries to eat said bubbles floating down from somewhere she does not know. He rinses her hair and wipes her eyes when she whimpers, he apologies in the softest of voices for getting a little bubbly residue in her eyes. She is breaking his years of hatred, of loathing for anything less than adult, and even then, he still has loathing. She is melting away the ice that has encased his heart for thirty-eight years, all the wrong he has ever done is washing away in this simple yet so meaningful bath with this infant that seems to have claimed him. She reaches for his face and he flinches only for a moment before her soft palms grab a hand full of cheek on both sides and tries to stretch, her little index finger slipping into his mouth and he nibbles down playfully, getting the biggest squeal yet. He turns her to face the wall and a lump forms in his throat, a massive burn, nearly covering the entirety of her back is not only scabbed but looks as if it was done ages ago. He instantly notices that the burn is taking on a particular shape, not yet fully developed due to how small she is, but he knows what it will be when the time comes, her name comes to mind._

 _He gets out, drying her first then himself all while never letting go of her. As he summons the necessities for taking care of her for tonight and in the morning; for he plans for them to travel by the coming sun light, he sits with her fully clothed and a fresh diaper on his lap. Her partial smile and soft squeal finish the ice and break what chains the remain binding him, the child that sits in his lap from this night forward,will always be_ his _daughter. He smiles a truly genuine soft smile as his eyes become full of emotions thought long dead to him,_

 _"Well, I believe I have thought of a name for you my little one," Her eyes are glued to his, giant saucers of wonder as he continues, "I will call you Phoenix. For you and I both, will rise from the ashes of our past."_

The night he had showed up at Hogwarts, purposely missing the feast, though he will not start working until next year technically. Minerva had cornered him and threaten to hex him to an early grave if she did not get to see the girl, he was reluctant, but seeing as Phoenix reached for her, he could not deny his little girl's simplest wish. Minerva immediately allowed for his private quarters to accommodate his daughter, but she promised with a very heavy threat that she wanted to know how and when did he have a daughter and why she knew nothing of it until now. Though there were far too many questions and no answers he really wish to give, only a few select staff member's knew of Phoenix's existence and were sworn to secrecy until he felt ready to introduce her to the place he called home and had family.

The true winter months rolled in with piles and piles of snow, Phoenix began to grow at an alarming rate, faster than most yet not too out of the ordinary to cause concern. Her tantrums would cause random acts around the castle such as an indoor winter snow day inside the Potion's classroom, causing all students to evacuate and Minerva to show up later by floo. The Transfiguration classroom became a living fish tank after she wanted to see a real fish from a book he had been reading her for bedtime stories, it took hours to figure out just how the hell all the water actually _stayed_ within the classroom when the door was opened. He had never been one for Christmas, a useless celebration in his eyes, but with Phoenix, he wanted to give her the world and more, even if she didn't understand it yet.

That Christmas caused more chaos around the castle than the Golden Trio could ever accomplish in seven years, and Phoenix did it in _one_ week. The Astronomy tower still resembles a giant candycane, not fully being able to remove the pepermint coloration. The front doors had at some point been turned to chocolate and nearly the entire student body couldn't show for classes the next day due to 'stomach' aches, it did not stop there. She had managed accidently to get every water spout to pour flavored water for a short period of time until he came back looking like a rainbow from taking a shower, she did not know that the water would stain.

The end of the week, New Years, set the Weasley twins to shame. When of course the rumor of what happened back in nineteen ninty-five spread, every known body was going to Hogsmeade where George had set up shop with his wife Angelina, selling every known firework possible to the students of Hogwarts. He had snuck her out while the castle was empty but could not contain her magic, for every hundred steps, he would leave the ground as she became over excited, then touch down again shortly afterward. Where he thought she might do something horrifically bad, the only thing she managed to do when she couldn't see Minerva was turn the headmistress's chair into cotton candy. He was floored as he watched Minerva wiggle for a moment then take a piece of the chair and eat it, a small smile playing her lips as the entire hall, including professors, looked appauled.

Spring came and went with no incident except for turning his bathroom into a giant sized pool so she could swim, he was not angry for the fact that some how she had managed to turn it back.

The years slowly went by and he wondered several times when waking up to a fully awake, wild-haired toddler using his stomach and bladder as a trampoline, how he had not gone crazy. But then there were those moments when he was holding his growing girl and watching her take her first steps, beginning to run, calling him daddy, that just seem to wipe her slate clean. By the age of three she was already up to his waist and could knock him on his arse if he was not careful, she had become increasingly better at handling her magic thanks to the training he had personalised for her, Hogwarts has been accident free for two and half years save turning Minvera's chair once again into a sweet when she knew the woman was secretly craving said sweet.

Several more years were passing and he was being increasingly nervous, the time for his little girl to start school was fast approaching, only one year away. He has been doing everything he can to prepare her, but in reality, it is _he_ who needs preparing. He looks at her as she stares at him from the breakfast table, she is wearing a robe nearly identical to his, her arms crossed over her chest in the best Snape fasion possible, the signature scowl comes into play. Six years of accidental practice seems to be paying off as he is leaning against the kitchen counter and facing her with his hands resting upon the edge, she is tapping her foot on the floor and raises a brow.

"Well father?" She mockingly uses his tone that he has used on her since as long as she can remember.

"Well what Phoenix? Do you really expect me to let you out when I am not ready to reveal your exsistence yet?"

"What does it matter? I will be a student here next year, I just want to have a little fun in the snow. You know, be. A. Kid."

"Why, after all this time question me on my judgment?" He signs and walks over to the table and sits down, folding his fingers together and resting his chin upon them. "I love you very much and I..."

"I know father, you can't tell me, not yet. I promise I won't be long, I'll use the disillusioning charm you taught me...so pleeeaaasssseeee."

"Urgh..." He unfolds his hand to wipe his face, "Fine, one hour. Now off with you."

Their agreements continued on like this and she proved herself worthy of his trust to be out for at least an hour a day without being caught, he had to formulate a plan, to introduce Phoenix _before_ she starts school.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well it seems my partner in crime and author of this story has graciously allowed for this story to continue, a big shout out to princessserena69 and to Dragon-Bowl for pointing out the worst of errors (Thank you). Another thanks to alaskanwoman25 and Dragon-Bowl for adding this to their follows, thank you so much from the author.**

 **This story in no way is mine-all belongs to princessserena69. I claim only grammar errors. That is it. Without further waiting (and talking from me...)**

 **Enjoy ~S~**

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

The end of year feast had been one to remember and mostly will never be topped in the history books again, that night, Severus Snape had stood in front of the head table, a deathly silent hall with all eyes gazing upon him. He had to take a moment but with Minerva's whispers and his daughter peeking from the great hall doors, he found his courage.

 _'I find no pleasure in being center of attention when we are all eager to return home to our families for the summer holidays, but, I believe it is time for me to introduce someone that has been under your noses for ten years now." He pauses and waves a hand at the doors,_

 _"This," Phoenix walks through and he swears he has a sense of deja'vu, "Is my daughter, Phoenix."_

 _Severus cannot believe that the hall has grown even more frighteningly quiet, little things start happening in an almost orderly fashion. Utensils clank and clatter from falling, cups fall next followed by quiet swearing and then to top it off, as he turns to the staff table, Neville Longbottom topples backwards out of his seat. He had actually expected that._

 _Minerva is slightly grinning behind her cup, Hermione is gaping at him and the rest of the staff that know him are staring at Phoenix. He looks at Phoenix and sees her looking at Minerva, little whispering begins to grow and he knows the worst has passed._

The speculation and confusion swarmed till all went home, even the daily prophet had gotten word of his announcement. For Severus though, this is only the beginning...

"Father, father! Get up, get up!"

"Oomph," Severus Snape wheezes as his daughter bounces one last time on his stomach and flips off of the bed to land perfectly upon her feet, "Would you stop that."

"Then get up." Phoenix had gained her father's deep Scottish accent that he usually masks during contact with anyone other than her and the Headmistress, "Come on, we are going to be late."

"Give me a moment lady, can I at least use the loo...you impatient..."

"Don't finish that father." She growled dangerously playfully.

"I won't," He waves his hands up in surrender all while walking toward the bathroom, "Just be ready when I get out."

Phoenix waited for the door to close before placing her hand up against the bed railing of her father's bed, she leaned against the railing smiling, today would be _her_ day. Going to Diagonally, getting to shop for all the items she will need and enjoying a day out with her father, not much could ruin her brightened mood. Lost in thought she fails to hear the door and a rather flustered looking father looking down at her, she glared right back and huffed then walked away, grabbing her shoes and waiting by the entrance to the office.

Joy was bubbling within her as she and her father approach the fireplace, though she is scared to death having never traveled by floo, the excitement is thus too overwhelming to ignore. Diagon Alley would be the very first place she has ever been outside of Hogwarts.

"Now listen closely Phoenix," Her eyes meet stern black, "you must pronounce the word very clearly lest you find yourself elsewhere, and possibly very dangerous."

"Yes father."

"Now take a hand full of the power and stand within the fireplace," She does as she is told, grabbing a small hand full of dusty powder with a shaky hand. "On the count of three, say 'diagonalley'. One...Two...Three-"

"Diagonalley!" Phoenix practically yells cutting Severus off.

He sighs while rubbing his temples.

* * *

Phoenix slides and skids right into a table in a foreign coffee shop, she groans as an older lady holds a hand out.

"First time here dearie," the woman lifts her up, "can be bit of trip if you ask me. Where's your parents?"

"Right here madam."

Phoenix turns when hearing her father's voice, he is brushing soot from his black cloak and hair. "Oh." Is all the woman says before retreating away from Phoenix. She is use to the odd and terrified looks her and her father receive, she knows that is why they are rarely out in public. Understanding such trivial things was beyond her when she was younger, but now, it pained her to see her father still being shunned and treated like an infectious disease, even after helping to save the wizards who are treating him thusly.

"Phoenix, it's time to go." She hears the loathing within his voice.

"Yes father." She answers sheepishly but holds an air of dignity about her. Truly a prodigy of Snape.

The air outside the coffee shop is bustling with so much noise that Phoenix covers her ears for a moment before composing herself, with Severus beside her, they begin their trek for the bank. No one seems to notice them as excitement continues to rule the streets, several people bumping into them and then walking away with fevered paces after realizing who they bumped into.

She runs delicate fingers over the gold embedded stone reading Gringotts, the building shape is the start of a zig-zag patteren and she is awed by it. Phoenix steps in synch with her father as they enter the building, though she does not expect much, or expects all, the goblins cause her to intake a rather loud breath.

"I am here to get into my vault."

"Mister Snape," Phoenix backs behind her father as the goblins at the counter leans over to see her, "and who is this?"

"My daughter Phoenix, we are here to purches school supplies, for she will be starting this year."

"Ah," Phoenix does not relax as the goblins sits back, "key please."

She watches silently as Severus hands a golden key over, she looks up to see her father holding out his hand for her to take, she grabs it but does not leave from behind him.

The catacombs of the bank are more uninviting than the dungeons of Hogwarts, she is glued to Severus's leg as they descend deeper below. She still refuses to let go even when the cart stops and the goblins who took them down steps out,

"Phoenix, you need to let go. I cannot grab the funds we need nor can I feel my toes any longer."

Despite being terrified, she lets go but not for long. As soon as her father reappeared from the vault and is back within the cart, she is death gripping his arm this time, his fingers going from pale to pink. He gives up on trying to pry her from him and just holds her to him, she hides her face in Severus's cloak until he places his other hand on her shoulder.

"Lets go to the clothing store to get your robes."

Phoenix nods lightly against Severus's shoulder and can feel him stiffling a rather deeply rumbled chuckle, she slaps his arm and frowns when she can see the evidence of hidden laughter written plainly upon his features. He gives her the innocent look and she responds with a sour one,

"Lets go before I lose the ability to hold a wand thanks to your lack of letting me go."

"You are mean father." Phoenix says as she skips ahead a bit once outside of the bank.

Severus keeps an eye on her but looks around also, the clothing store is just four stores down from Olivanders wand shop. Phoenix looks back to see him tilt his head quickly, as if pointing, to their next destination, she nods back in return and heads for the shop.

A cool breeze sweeps from within the slightly menacing clothing shop as Phoenix walks in, followed by Severus, and looks around at the cloaks, regular wear, and dresses all around the store. Phoenix walks straight to a slightly raised podium and stands upon it, never seeing the woman who is lurking within the shadows.

"Hello dearie," Phoenix jumps and looks around, "Needing cloaks I take it?"

Before Phoenix can answer, she feels the cold hand of her father and hears him speak in a tone that could scare the dead .

"Yes, my daughter needs the finest cloaks available and with the additives that my cloaks have."

"Ah, Severus. How many years has it been?" The woman has a tone crossed between honey and sickening sweetness, making Severus shiver ever so slightly.

"Madam, please take measurements and bill my account. We have other business to attend to, good day."

The woman sneers and limps over to Phoenix, a tape measure extends from no where and wraps around her causing a startled squeak to escape. She waits patiently as the tape measure moved about several times before the woman grunted and pushed her gently from the podium, Severus's face gains its usual scowl as he holds himself back from making a scathing remark toward the older woman. Phoenix comes beside Severus and wraps her hand around his forearm, asking silently if they could leave the creepy shop with just a single look of her eyes, Severus nods.

The last shop of the day will prove to be the most interesting of them all, Severus bites his lip rhetorically hoping this particular event does not cause any major damage that he will not be able to repair. Phoenix's eyes light up, she is finally going to get her wand; though she does not need it, she wants to be a witch in all sense of the word and meaning. She opens the door to the shop and an older gentleman slides forward on a sliding latter, with him halfway up the wooden thing, he looks at Phoenix curiously and then to Severus. Phoenix is starting to get a chill from the way the man is staring at her but before she can move, the man speaks.

"Well I wondered when I would be seeing _you_ miss Phoenix Snape," The man gets down with a slender black box tightly grasped within his right hand, "I believe this would be the wand that may fit you."

Phoenix opens the box and finds a holly, ten inch, unicorn hair wand with detailed patterns of flames carved into the body of the wood. She pulls the wand and in that instant, the lights flicker, her hair begins to move to a breeze that is not there and the power that surges through her causes everything within a few feet of her to be propelled away from her at a cunning speed. Phoenix smiles but it fades as the man stares at her, she is getting that bone-chilling tingle that rides up her spine.

"Curious," The r is rolled as he looks at Phoenix then Severus, "We hope to see greatness from you miss Snape."

The glare that the man receives from Severus silences anything else he has to say, Severus sternly places his hand upon Phoenix's shoulder to lead her toward the door. Once outside, Phoenix looks at her father.

"I think it is time we leave."


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: "Beam me up Scottie, we are going to Hogwarts!"-From the words of princessserena69, aka-author of this story...**

 **Apologies for chapter one, should there be any errors, that lies sorely upon myself~S~**

 **End message, please enjoy the chapter and more are to come.**

* * *

Chapter two : The Sorting

The months had gone by quickly since her small birthday party with Severus and Minvera, the day was coming quickly when she would be stepping before the sorting hat. And to Severus, this thought terrified him of how fast the time was going by. The once small baby girl, helpless in his arms, dependant on him for everything, is now preparing for her first year of school.

Severus wonders what house Phoenix will be placed in, his hope is Slytherin so that she will be safe, but he knows her curious nature and how brave she can be when it comes to dangerous situations...he dreads the thought of her in red and gold. He would do anything for her to be in any other house than Gryffindor.

Severus watches Phoenix count the days off; showing her excitement through out bursts of magic, of her calender. Meanwhile while preparing his lesson plans for the coming year, and still dwelling on the thought of where she'd be placed, his mind is being overwhelmed by all the thoughts and worry of if she will be safe even within the school.

"Father, I know we did my shopping early. However , I noticed that you have a spare wand and I don't. Do I need one?"

Severus looks up at her placing the quill in his hand down, his brows furrowing with confusion then leveling out in neutrality

"Of course, I suppose we should get one." he says in a languid tone, going back to his papers.

She sneers thinking he isn't listening or taking her seriously, she huffs then walked away.

Later that evening as the sun started going down, Severus finds her sitting on her bed reading a copy of an older edition daily prophet. The front page displaying a large picture of the iconic Golden trio in front of the Weasley's Joke shop, Severus shakes his head seemingly unsurprised by this. Knealing down to move a peice of hair from her face , he kisses her cheek.

"Phoenix, it's time we go."

Her eyes flutter upward curioursly, taking a deep breath and smiling at him.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"To buy you a wand my dear." He says in a loving tone.

Phoenix's eyes light up, at least until she saw the sun setting and then her face fell. She wondered what place could possibly be opened this late at night. Severus waits for her to stand and stretch then leads her from her bedroom into the living area, he leads her to the fireplace and then turns to face her. A wide smile breaks upon her lips and she takes his hand, they stepped into the emerald green flames together and vanished instantly. Suddenly she reappers in what appears to be a small store tit dimly by a few oil lamps, Severus comes out behind her and she turns to see him dusting himself off. An elderly looking woman come out from behind some black handing curtains causing Phoenix to whirl around quickly, the woman looking rather pleased to see her father and herself.

"Severus , I hoped you would come...and with such a pretty little lady as well."

"Anna," Severus nods his head, "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Phoenix. We need to find her a secondary wand, just like the one I have."

Anna looked at Phoenix curiously from head to toe, then with a measuring tape saw how long her arm was. Walking to the back of her shop, Phoenix watches with curiosity. The woman returns with several boxes, opening each of them she smiles and asks Phoenix to pick one up at a time to see how it would respond to her.

"It's just like your original, simply try and use it."

As Phoenix did so, each would either crack or make a strange gurgle sound, one even crumbled. This frightened Phoenix, and Anna simply smiling and shaking her head did not help her at all. Going into the back one last time, Anna brought a pearly white colored wand.

"This is white oak, it's core is of the rarest black unicorn hair. Let us see how it responds to you." She says as she hands the wand to her.

When Phoenix's fingers curl around the silken smooth wand and handle, all the lights go out and Phoenix's aura begins to glow a soft yet violent shade of burgundy.

Anna smiles and nods her head and Severus seemed pleased as Phoenix levitates a pot of flowers with non-verbal magic.

"The wand calls to you dear, a good sign indeed." Anna says as she puts it back in its case.

Severus hands Anna the money and Pheonix places the box in her leather bag that is secure upon her shoulder, re-entering the floo, they vanish and return back into the living room within the dungeons of the castle. As Severus is brushing off the soot, Phoenix nearly knocks him over as she hugs him around his waist then runs back to her room. Feeling the joy of now having another wand, she pulls it out and looks at it in complete amazement. Then the thought reaches her, school. It would be starting soon and she will be walking into the Great hall with many new faces for the very first time, hearing the sorting hats song for herself. Eventually the excitement dies as exhausted sleep overtakes her, her new wand still clutched within her hands.

The day had now come where she would be walking into Hogwart's Great hall.

Phoenix awakes with excitement, bouncing everywhere causing even Severus's owl to become nervous as she waits for breakfast.

"Calm yourself child...you won't be sorted for another few hours. I still have to figure out how to get you into the crowd of first years." Severus growls impatiently.

"Simple, I can use the disillusion spell you taught me. No one will even notice me, I'll be in the very back." She said smiling.

Severus looks at her suspiciously for a moment, wondering if she has other reasons for picking this particular method. However, placing herself in the back of the crowd where she would not be noticed at first wouldn't be a bad choice.

"Very well..." he murmured.

She beams and kisses his cheek, bouncing off of the bed and back to the kitchen where she grabs a pumpkin pasty and begins lightly nibbling into it, a cup of steaming tea in her other hand.

While standing and eating her snack, she sees the roster of new teachers on her father's desk. She recognizes a few names from an older student roster that her father had hidden away. Neville longbottom is now teaching Herbology while Hermione Granger is teaching Transfiguration and then there were new names on the roster along with pictures. She blushes as she sees the Defense against the Dark arts Teacher, his picture looks rather handsome for being 30 years old with short dark golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His name printed below reads Edward Braxton. Ancient ruins is a lady by the name of Professor Bridgette O'conner, and her age is 42. Bridgette has dark brown hair and hazel green eyes and by her picture, looks like she has a foul temperament. Phoenix was truly looking foward to this year, hoping to being able to make at least one friend and learning how to use her magic. Finally, her father calls from the kitchen.

"Phoenix child...let's go..." Severus's voice holds slight irritation.

"Coming...!" She says as she hurries her way toward him and out the door behind him.

As they make it to the staircase where the children were gathering, she vanishes before making her way behind everyone. Phoenix glances one more time behind herself to see her father taking one of the many secret passages that lead around the castle, his in particular leading for the Great hall. Then Phoenix reappears behind the mass of students, as she looks up and sees a curly haired woman standing in front of the crowd. She recognized her from the roster, but even more from the year book.

"Hello first years, My name Is Professor Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts. As you walk through these doors in front of you," Professor Granger looks over her shoulder while at the same time holding her hand out toward the two towering oak doors. "You will be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once sorted, we will hear from our head mistress Professor Minverva McGonagall."

Many of the children seemed excited, including Phoenix, as the professor explains about school rules, policies, house points and the house cup that is awarded at the end of the year. Phoenix however was already forewarned of such things by her father, she just wanted to go in already and be sorted.

"Alright children, shall we?" Professor Granger said finally with a smile.

The towering doors open to behold a sight that silences all the first years; save Phoenix, and Professor Granger motioning for them all to follow her. Phoenix looks up to see what the enchanted ceiling will be like tonight, a moonless night sky with twinkling stars obscure the actual castle's ceiling. The first years halt, line by line, until they form a bundle around the center footing of the stairs leading to the staff table, Phoenix smiles at Minerva and receives a subtle nod in return. Her attention is redirected as Professor Granger reappears with a stool and a worn looking black hat, it is what Phoenix has been waiting for since she learned she was a witch.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
but don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwart's Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
the sorting hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring , nerve, and Chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You belong to Hufflepuff,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!"  
 _-HP: Sorcerer's Stone_

Phoenix began clapping her hands out of complete excitement hearing the Sorting Hat sing it's song. Then, Professor Granger brought out the list.  
"Michel Cole!" She said peering from over the edge of the scroll.

Suddenly a chubby boy with short brown hair came walking up looking horribly nervous. As she placed the hat on his head, the boy closed his eyes and the hat smiled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted causing the entire table of Hufflepuff to cheer.

Then, Granger called another name,

"Myer Scornus!" He stepped up ,bleach blonde hair, peach skin. Looking rather cheerful. The hat hadn't even touched him yet, "Slytherin!"

Their table cheered as he walked over to them. Slowly children began to part as they were sorted, all the while Phoenix was truly wondering where she'd be placed. As was her father.

Till Finally.

"Phoenix Snape!"

The room went completely silent at the sound of the last name. She walked up with a calm smile upon her face, Severus sat at the edge of his seat with anticipation. She sat down on the stool feeling a little nervous as Professor Granger sat it on her head.

"Well...you're an interesting one aren't you...a curious nature...strength...very skilled and smart...yet you are a lot like them as well...so where am I to put you?" he asked silently.

"Where ever you think I belong." she thought to herself.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

She was surprised to hear this. Severus turned almost green hearing this, Minerva however appeared rather proud.  
As she went to sit at the table she seemed emotionally deadened because she was the last to sit down and everyone seemed to avoid her. The feast began and it was and odd feeling. As she began to eat, she could feel her class mates staring and a girl with short black hair came and sat beside her.

"Hi, My name is Amelia Hail. Looks like we're going to be class mates together, mind if I sit with you?" she asked smiling.

Phoenix at first looked at her a bit confused, looking up at her father over at the teacher's table, he nodded his head as if to say " Make an effort..." So she smiled.

"Please do...I don't mind." She said smiling.

After the feast they were led to the dorms by a fifth year by the name of Ian Stewart. As they approached the painting of the fat lady she bowed politely and asked for the password.

"Sugardrops" Ian said as he looked at her with firm eyes. She bowed once more and the painting opened wide.

Everyone walked in, There behind the painting was the common room.

"Welcome to the common room first years your rooms are one the left. Boys the same on your right, your things have been brought up already. I think it's time we retire and get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He said as he smiled and a bunch of girls started giggling .


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Here is the glorious chapter three and all its...well I already said glory...oops...another masterpiece from princessserena69, all mistakes are mine as beta...blah, blah, blah, ect...Please review and remember, this is princessserena's first time posting a story. Reviews are welcome for encouragement and support, or even mistakes. Thank you to all that have already added this story to your follows list. Enjoy.**

 **End transmission...**

* * *

Chapter three: First day of school

Phoenix's first night sleeping away from her father was hard. For she was used to him reading to her before she slept, whether it be a story or something that involved how to control her magic. The very sound of his voice would make her go to sleep, however the cat he had chosen for her seemed to bring her some comfort. The feline, to her suprise, is an oddity just as herself, with white where black should be. The black being on paws, tail, and two patches over the eyes.

"I wonder what your name should be?" She whispered as she laid on her bed.

Just looking at him she seemed uncertain, this is her first pet and she is not really sure what to do. Smiling she stares into his golden yes, slowly drifting into a sleep.

The next morning she awakes to the sound of Amelia's voice,

"Phoenix...hey come on we don't want to be late for our first day. Come on, first we have breakfast and then we get to go to our first lessons." She says smiling as Phoenix opens her eyes.

"What is our first class?" Phoenix asked.

Amelia opens the class guide, "well it says here that you and I are in the same classes and our first class iiiisss...Defense against the dark arts." Amelia says sounding excited.

Phoenix gets out of bed and dresses in her brand new Gryffindor uniform. Grabbing up her books and placing them in her bag, her wand in its special pocket in her cloak that her father had given her, her confidence is ready to spring to life. But she remembered what her father had said " Whatever you do... _DO NOT USE YOUR WANDLESS MAGIC!_ People will judge you for it."

Remembering this she calms herself and pulls back her hair. With a smile on her face, she and Amelia go together down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

Sitting together, they picked the same food and began talking about things they were looking forward to learning. All the while Severus watches over Phoenix with hope that her _n_ _ot_ being in Slytherin is a safe thing. After breakfast, the girls wandered into their first class, finding that their desks each had a piece of paper with their names on them. Their teacher was sitting-not on his seat mind you-but levitating above his desk in almost a meditative state. Wearing a very charming black dress suit with black robe to match. Phoenix blushes as she looks away from him, for he looks much more handsome up close than he did in his photo, Amelia chuckles seeing her new friend like this. The rest of the class begin to pile in and sit down at their designated seats.

Phoenix; realizing she was the only one still standing, sits down feeling far more embarrassed then just moments before, only now her hair has turned a shade of red. Professor Braxton opens his eyes and with a smile lightly lands on the floor on both feet,

"Welcome first years...to Defense against the Dark arts. In this Class, you'll learn to protect yourself from everything that could possibly be a danger to you...including the darkest of your nightmares..." he said walking forward, looking around. Smiling at the girls and hearing some laughter from girls in the back.

He begins his lecture by naming the forbidden curses and explaining why they are named as such. Then he describes people who are known to have used one at one point or another, looking at Phoenix. Trying not to appear obvious, however she did notice. Then he asked that they open their text books so they could begin their first lesson, defensive spells. Phoenix appears interested in this and sits up straighter, yet consequently she earns the attention of Professor Braxton.

"Miss Snape...Why don't you come up here and show me how you would disarm someone if they were to attack, it's the first charm they show you here on page 15." He says kindly.

She seemed nervous standing up at first. "Me Professor?" she asked slightly confused.

"Of course...you're not going to hurt me dear." He says as she goes to the front of her desk.

Pulling her wand from her sleeve, where her father had shown her to hide it, she begins to tremble ever so slightly with nervousness. Professor Braxton stands before her, ready and watching her with amazement. Then, she flicks her wand while holding it straight out in front of her, she cries out.

"Expelliarmus!"

Professor Braxton is blasted back from Phoenix while his wand goes flying out of his hand, winding up on the other side of the class room, he catches himself upon the edge of his desk to balance himself. The rest of her classmates began to 'ooh' and 'awe' while she becomes beyond embarrassed, her hair now a deep maroon color and her cheeks rosy. Covering her face, she apologizes and goes to sit down. He stands up and gently grabs her arm as she begins to pass by him,

"Would you mind staying after class for a moment? I have some questions I'd like to ask." His tone is not harsh but there is something within it that scares her.

"Yes...professor..." She says now feeling dreadful and in trouble for nearly harming a teacher on first day of school, and on top of it all, basically showing her full potential. The one thing her father told her not to do. Now she _knew_ she was in serious trouble.

As the class ended, Phoenix remains at her desk and trembles with nervous fear. Professor Braxton slightly smiles and sighs as the door closes behind the final students, he then sits beside her.

"Tell me, have you been learning from your father?" He asks.

She looks at him for a moment surprised by the question.

"No...That's the first time I've ever used my wand, I Hope I didn't hurt you professor. If I did I am so, so sorry." She says feeling absolutely terrible.

He smiles with hidden pride and places a hand upon her shoulder,

"Do not worry about it, I'm not hurt child. I've just never seen a first year have the ability you displayed. I know your father by reputation, so to see you and how powerful you are, it's no surprise." He says, his smirk now covering his entire face.

She was now blushing completely, her hair the deepest shade of red possible and she was trying not to make eye contact. He chuckles seeing this.

"Well, I look forward to seeing what all you can do this year. Here," He says handing a small piece of parchment to a still blushing Phoenix, "A note to your next teacher so you are not in trouble for being late." A quick-quill dancing about behind him.

"Thank...you..." She says still averting eye contact at all cost.

"You're welcome, see you next lesson miss Snape." He says with a whisper.

Grabbing her bag, making sure her wand was back within its hiding place, she runs off towards her next class, feeling her heart pounding from the thought of being in trouble. Would he tell her father or was it just between them? He didn't tell her and the thought is eating at her. She wanders into the Transfiguration classroom looking around to see if Amelia has arrived before her. Professor Granger catches her off-guard,

"Ahh, Phoenix Snape...I thought one of my students was missing. Where have you been?" She asks.

Pheonix bows her head in a rather ashamed manner and hands Professor Granger the note.

"I see, so...I can excuse this...Please take a seat then open your book to page 4, introduction into Transfigurations." She says then turns around and points at the black chalkboard behind her desk with her wand.

"Yes, ma'am..." Phoenix whispers, turning around and walks towards the back, seeing only one empty seat by a young Slytherin with bleach blonde hair. As she sits down, she pulls out her book and appears as if she would faint from the embarrassment of not only being late but everything that transpired just moments before. She realizes her quill and ink are missing, suddenly, a quill and extra ink jar appear in front of her, along with a kind hand. She looks beside her and the boy next to her smiles.

"You can borrow my spare, I don't mind." He says in a kind yet whispered tone.

"oh...thanks." she says looking at him with a half smile.

"Welcome. My name is Myer by the way."

"Phoenix..." She says nervously as she gives him her hand to shake, then they give their attention back to the front of the class.

Throughout the class, Phoenix takes lengthy notes on the subject so she would remember absolutely everything from her first class. She feels determined to learn everything she can. After class, She walks to lunch and met with some new people which made Phoenix even more nervous. She finds some foods she wants to eat and then goes outside to the courtyard. Finding the sunlight and cool breeze comforting, she opens a book while eating her lunch. Then, as she is engrossed within her book, a voice startles her back into reality.

"Excuse me...Would you mind if I joined you?" a boy's voice comes calling from behind Phoenix.

She looks up curiously to see who it is. Low and behold, the boy from her last class is holding some food and smiling at her.

"Oh...Myer was it? Sure...please feel free." She replies as she closes her book putting it down beside herself.

He sits down and seemed to be more interested in her then his lunch.

"So...the Potion master's daughter...what's that like?" he asks.

She seemed a little confused by the question,

"My father is a wonderful person...despite the dark outside he likes to show. I've learned most of the potions he'll teach us this year just by watching him over the years. He can be very firm at times but...I know that he means well."

Myer smiles and takes a bite of the turkey leg on his plate, she smiles in return and seems slightly interested in him too.

"So you're Slytherin house? How is it? Are they nice?" She asks.

"Well, they're...nice as long as you fit in. Some of them are pretty mean, its only the first day and I've already seen a couple of first years go to the medical wing for stuff the upper classmen have done to them."

Phoenix shivers at the thought of that.

"What about Gryffindor?" he asks.

"Well, I've made one friend since last night. Not sure I'll make anymore honestly...I'm not used to being around so many people and as you can see...I'm not like everyone else. So I have a feeling I'll be picked on more then anything."

"I don't see much of a difference...In fact, I find you rather fascinating. I'd like to get to know you if that's okay?" he says smiling wistfully.

She blushes at his indication and seems rather flattered as she hears a group of other Gryffindor girls approaching their spot.

"Hey Phoenix! It's not wise to hang out with Slytherin boys...They'll curse you and make you cause trouble! Wouldn't want daddy to be angry now would you?!" Suddenly she got a nervous look. Any thoughts of her father being angry unnerves her.

"Can we hang out later? I don't want to be mean but..." Phoenix says as she packs up her bag and slings it over her shoulder.

"It's okay, I know..." he says as he finishes his lunch.

They parted ways. As Phoenix walks away, her heart falls. She is being forced to walk away from a potential friend just because of their different houses.  
The rest of her day consisted of classes that did not truly catch her interest, yet to make her father happy she paid complete attention and made sure she took notes. At the end of the day, during dinner, she sits with Amelia who then introduces her to another student named Miranda Gilions. They all eat dinner together and start chatting aimlessly about mundane topics. At last, before she heads to the dorms, she sees her father staring at her with a signature look of wanting to speak. Phoenix hurries over to him and hugs him tightly as she is excited to see him.

"How was your first day Phoenix?" Severus asks in a dull tone.

"Interesting, the classes are not as boring as I thought they would be. I'm anxious to start potions tomorrow though." She says looking at him with an eager smile.

"Now Phoenix," Severus pauses to make Phoenix look him directly in the eyes. "We mustn't show up our fellow classmates..."

Severus says looking at her, trying to be serious yet a hidden smirk plays his face knowing she would be able to identify the potions he makes, say what they were for and in fact say how he made them.

"Father...Can't I at least identify one and get away with it? It's not like everyone _doesn't_ know that I'm your daughter, and your reputation proceeds you, you know." She asks with such an innocent pleading look that she hopes will win him over like it does once in a while.

With Phoenix's innocent look staring Severus down; even though he has his infamous scowl in place, he finally cracks beneath her act and nearly slaps his hand to his face to hide his shame for falling for such a trick.

"Alright...Alright, you can identify the draught of living death." He sighs heavily; defeated.

Her eyes light up with this thought, she had memorized this one by heart watching him make so much.

"Thank you father!" She says with such enthusiasm as she wraps her arms around him in a bone crunching hug.

"Al-right now...off to bed with you..." Severus says patting her on the head after giving her a quick hug back.

Phoenix runs off and up towards the moving staircases. She makes her way to the Gryffindor common room and as she enters, the room goes silent. Amelia and Miranda approach Phoenix, spurring conversations once.

"Have fun talking to your dad?" Miranda asks.

"Yeah, he mainly wanted to know how my first day went." Phoenix replies as she moves to sit upon the couch in front of the fire, running the students off that were already there just by walking up. None of the girls seemed to take notice.

"No offense but your dad looks a bit scary." Amelia says shivering with a smile.

"He gives everyone that though, he's much sweeter then he looks. _Please_ don't tell him I said that though." She says as they began laughing, her cat suddenly jumping up in her lap.

"Oooh, he's pretty. What's his name Phoenix?" Amelia asks.

"I'm still trying to figure that out actually, I've never had a cat or seen one except in pictures. I was thinking something like...I don't know, Bandit?" Phoenix asks looking at the other girls.

"Well he does sort of look like one if you think about it." Miranda replies scratching the cat behind the ears.

The cat starts to purr and curls up within Phoenix's lap.

"He has golden eyes." Miranda says as she looks into the feline's eyes.

"Call him Jasper." Amelia pipes up excitedly.

Suddenly the cat's ears perked up and he looks up at Phoenix with curiosity, she looks down at him.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" She asks.

Jasper begins to purr even more loudly than before, she smiles and lightly rubs the back of his ears.

"Alright, Jasper it is then."

Phoenix and the other girls stay within the common room for several more hours, talking about what they hoped would come for tomorrow in the new lessons. She loves having friends that seem as interested in school as she is. All three head for their dorm room and get within their respective beds, Phoenix curls beneath her blankets, Jasper making comfy by her feet, and falls asleep beneath the shimmering moonlight that's coming from the dorm window. Morning comes quickly and by eight-thirty, Phoenix and her friends head for their very first potions class. As they walked into the room, they sit at a table together. Phoenix looks around and notices that all the students are paired into two's, she tells Miranda and Amelia that she will move to a different table and does not mind working alone. They give her skeptical looks but are shut down as Myer walks into the classroom, Phoenix immediately notices that he is without partner just as she is, she calls out to him.

"Myer! Over here!" she calls cheerfully.

Her friends stunned by the sheer fact that a Slytherin is friendly with a Gryffindor, Phoenix sighs, Myer smiles and thanks her. She does not miss the venomous looks that come from the other Slytherin's.

"Did you remember your ink and quill today?" he asks jokingly.

"Yep, I even brought extra..." she says giggling.

Then, the teacher's office door opens several students jump within their seats, on the other hand Phoenix rolls her eyes. She has heard him do this too many times before, too many times has she sat behind the secret wall that leads to her father's private rooms.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," Severus's tone comes across like a snake hissing, making several students freeze and others looking from Phoenix to Severus then back to her in astonishment. "This is strictly potion making here and I do not expect you to _appreciate_ the knowledge I will give you. For the fair few of you, I can teach how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses and even put a stopper in death.."

Severus begins to name things he could make and teach to them, Phoenix had heard this speech so many times that she starts to lip sync along with him as he continues with his lecture. Looking and feeling bored already, she takes her hand behind his back and starts to make mouthing movements with it like a gaping fish. She catches Myer's mouth slowly falling open at the display she is making, suddenly Severus notices her from the corner of his vision and spins around so fast that Phoenix goes toppling off of her stool from trying to shove her hand beneath the desk.

"PHOENIX!" He shouts as her head pops back up above the table.

"Do pick yourself back up," Severus pauses and fights a smirk that wants to display itself upon his face, "Tell me what is the potion is in front of you?"

She quickly gets back upon the stool and opens the lid of the cauldron, she takes a moment to feign ignorance and then smiles.

"This is Draught of Living Death." Phoenix says while closing the lid then sitting upon her hands, too excited and wanting to spill more information than what was necessary.

Her classmates look at her astonished because this is a sixth year potion, Severus nods and starts for his desk, he nearly catches her off-guard and mimicking him again.

"Very well miss Snape," Severus freezes in mid-stride and every eye is on him, an awkwardness befalling the classroom. "On a completely different subject, I will be addressing you as Phoenix from now on as calling you by _my_ last name is very uncomfortable and-never mind-Phoenix, can you tell me how to make this particular potion and what it does?"

"First you add the infusion of wormwood," Phoenix completely ignores the underlined indication that her father is referring to. "Then you add the powdered root of asphodel. Stir twice clock wise. Add the Sloth brain, then add the juice of the Sopophorous beans-seven to be precise. Stir seven times counter clockwise while on a low flame." She adds smiling.

Everyone around her is completely stunned, Severus on the other hand-though he tries to look stunned-has a shit-eating grin on his face. This action terrifies the students even further than his usual scowl,

"Very well said..." He says as he tilts his head in her direction.

Phoenix sits down and sighs, listening to the remainder of Severus's lecture (And once again, mimicking him out of sheer amusement). He then had the class open their text books and instructed for everyone to read chapter one, as they began to study, Phoenix can sense she is being stared at. Which was beginning to make her nervous. ' _Perhaps showing off was a bit of a bad idea...'_ she thinks to herself as her hair stands on end.

Though Phoenix is trying to study, her mind is continuing to feel the prying eyes that watch her with tension. Be it with either jealousy or possibly with the intention on making fun of her (if they weren't already). Finally the bell rings, and she puts her things away, preparing to leave. She looks up at her father as he draws closer to her table, she watches as he simply tilts his head and glances around the room before actually giving her a genuine smile. She slings her bag upon her shoulder and walks out of the classroom, heading for her next class and obliviously missing a lurking shadow as she starts down the hallway. About halfway to her next class, she notices that she is being followed. She knows its not Gryffindor nor Myer and until she turns around. Phoenix comes face-to-face with a taller Slytherin boy with dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes, his skin an olive color.

Finally after walking several more feet and turning a corner, she turns around sharply and confronts the boy.

"Excuse me, but is there a reason you're following me?" she asks trying to sound polite yet utterly failing.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four : Her first admirer

She looks at him firmly for a moment and then he smiles.

"My you really are pretty...Even for a Gryffindor girl. Sorry if my following you made you uncomfortable. I wanted to introduce myself since we're in some classes together. Vincent Valmont is my name. I'm a second year Slytherin."

She looks at him for a moment, almost as if she was trying to read his offering hand. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

"I know perfectly well who you are Phoenix Snape. Your father is a famous teacher here, not to mention since you walked into the school two days ago, you've been the talk of everyone."

"Oh have I? how so?" she asks looking a bit curious.

"You're just...interesting, different you know...which makes you kind of cool."

Her hair turns a mild orange showing she is becoming annoyed at this point.

"Well, not to sound rude...but I would like very much to make it to herbology before I'm considered late." she says with a smile. Then she turned around and continues walking.

As she walks into the green house she can feel eyes on her and it makes her uncomfortable, yet she tries to ignore it. Walking up to Professor Longbottom she says good morning shaking his hand happily.

"Oh, good morning Phoenix..." he says curiously seeing her sit down by herself and opening her book. Suddenly, Victor races in just as the bell rings.

"Mr. Valmont...you were almost late. Please take a place by miss Snape in the back."

As she hears this, she looks up shocked and more annoyed because now, she has to sit with the very reason she would've been late.

Welcoming the class to their first day, Professor Longbottom shows them some of the plants they will be working with this semester and what they do. Phoenix smiles, taking complete interest, while taking notes and drawing pictures of the plants in her notebook. Longbottom begins walking around looking at the students while they take notes, as he looks over her shoulder he coughs and murmurs under his breath "Merlin. I don't even remember Granger being this serious in school." Phoenix catches the comment and buries her head between her shoulders for a moment rather embarrassed. Valmont snickers and shaking his head.

"Nothing wrong with making sure you don't forget anything." he whispers after the Professor walks out of ear-shot.

She looks in Valmonts direction and glares at him for a brief second, then changes her expression to a smile. After Herbology was lunch which was soothing for Phoenix because this meant a moment where she could have some food and a chance to escape the constant staring. After grabbing her lunch from the Great hall, she finds a tree to sit under and begins eating her lunch, where she is then greeted by a familiar voice she's come to know.

"That was really cool, you knowing everything in there earlier."

She looks up and finds Myer looking at her completely happy and almost as if he was expecting her to want him to sit down. She sighs and a small, barely audible 'why' slips from between her lips. She smiles instead and offers him a place to sit down beside her,

"You know, your friends are wondering why you come out here to hang out alone and not at the table with everyone else, they think it's a bit strange."

"Well...right now, after what happened in class this morning, I get the impression that I'm not really wanted around. I just want my father happy, to see I had been paying attention at home...so I identified the most complicated potion in the room. Everyone looked at me as if I was a freak, even though I know the way my eyes look does that enough..." Phoenix says looking depressed now and as if she's about to cry.

Myer takes a kerchief from his pocket and hands it to her, she does not grab it as she rapidly blinks away the tears.

"No need for that...I think your eyes are really pretty. They're not common like everyone else's and they suit the personality that's you." He says trying to cheer her up.

"I kind of wonder if maybe starting school was a good idea...I was so excited and now...now, I feel like I'm not fitting in and I've just barely started."

Myer tilts his head to look at her, "If it helps...I want to be your friend. Even if we are from different houses. It doesn't matter to me, I think you're fun and I think we can help each other." he says smiling.

After finishing lunch, they spent their free period in the library studying together. All the while, Victor Valmont watches over them from behind a bookshelf. Phoenix was beginning to sense his presence and her annoyance makes her hair turn a deep red, focusing her energy and staying focused, she makes a pile of books rise above Victor and then drops them on top of him, making it look like a random accident. When Myer hears the books crash and Valmont's horrified scream, he looks up wondering what was going on.

"Sounds like someone picked up to many books to me." she says giggling.

They complete their studies and put away their books. As they go to leave, Victor is still putting away the books trying to figure out how the pile had even fallen on top of him. Seeing Phoenix leave, and with Myer, his curiosity is overpowered by a hint of jealousy.

"We still have forty minutes left of our free period, what should we do?" Myers asks as they walk down a deserted hallway.

"Don't know, what all is there to do during free periods? I don't exactly have activities that I do, other then practice my..." Whispering to him" wandless magic."

He looks at her completely thrilled. " You know how to do that?! That's a rare gift." He says looking as if he'd jump out of his skin.

"SSSHHH! No one can know I can do this...please...my father would kill me if he found out I told anyone." Phoenix pleads.

Myers grins and takes her hand, they walk further down the hallway and suddenly a door appears. Phoenix looks surprised as she watches the grey stone turn into iron trimmed heavy steel doors, he pushes one of the doors open just as astonished as she is. Stepping inside, it appears to have so many random objects sitting around on tables and chairs, it occurs to Phoenix that they have stumbled across a room that should no longer exist.

"I heard this place was destroyed in the great war..." she says looking around, tracing straight lines through the dust upon a table that is nearest to her.

"So did I but I have heard too that Hogwarts is known to repair parts of itself as well. Perhaps it repaired this room. After all, this room has helped so many over the years, maybe it can help you in some way." he says in a hopeful way.

He sits down in a chair and seems excited to witness her using wandless magic. At first she stares at a large piece of furniture that sits in the corner of the room, with a small flick of her wrist and a sharp sound in her voice, she lifts the furniture carefully. It reaches five feet off the ground and then she moves it to the other side of the room, placing it next to Myer, whose eyes grow larger with amazement. She takes a deep breath and tries to lift something a little more challenging, looking at Myer, She then takes both of her hands and waves them up in an upward motion.

He looks around for a moment puzzled then realizes it is he who is being lifted up in the air.

"uuuummm...Phoenix...Did I ever tell you I'm a bit afraid of high places?" he asks trying not to sound too afraid.

She smiles sheepishly and carefully sets him back down, Myer's facial expression softened as he placed his feet back upon the solid ground, she walks over and sits down beside him.

"You are amazing...How long have you been able to do this?" he asked.

"All my life...I can levitate too but father doesn't like it, says I can hurt myself if I'm not careful. I've scared him a few times even though he won't admit to it." she says while laughing then stiffles a yawn.

"You tired?" he asks.

"Sadly, wandless magic tends to wear me out for some reason. I've practiced for years and yet I still get a little groggy now and again..." She says while wiping her eyes.

"Well, why don't we get going, we have ancient ruins today. I hear she's actually pretty boring." He says chuckling lightly in amusement.

As they leave the room of requirement, she turns to look at it and smiles, thinking she may have use for it again in the future. They walk off down the corridor toward their next class.

Professor Bridgette O' Conner was a very interesting looking woman. Her hair already beginning to grey and very few wrinkles, her eyes a bright shade of hazel. She was a little chunky but seemed to wear it well. Her clothing looked as if an assortment of paints exploded upon them, almost as if you had walked into a Nebula of colors. As the students sit down and watch her with some interest, she face falls into a serious expression yet her lips

"Welcome first years, to Ancient ruins...this year your Semester you will learn-"

As she began to describe the kind of knowledge they would receive and what gifts they may show they had. Some students already appeared to be drifting asleep. some even with their eyes open. Phoenix though tired was taking notes and doing her best to stay awake.  
Even though mentally she felt drained. She suddenly senses the Professor thinking of how much she would like to have a fresh cup of coffee and a piece of double chocolate cake. Phoenix felt like making a good impression. With a wink of her left eye, both appeared in front of the professor. The Professor looked at this and seems surprised. Looking around the classroom, she wonders if this is a prank or something. Then, she notices a very nervous looking Phoenix grabbing a piece of pumpkin pasty from her bag and nibbling from it.

She smirked as Phoenix looked up for a moment from her note taking. Raising the cup of coffee as if to say "thank you" she smiles and took a sip. Then appeared shocked. The coffee was perfect, the way she liked it, non-fat cream and three sugars, not to mention the coffee was a special blend only made in Belgium. She looks at Phoenix once more looking extremely grateful. Phoenix hides in her book as if she knew nothing, if she showed she knew anything, that meant her father would find out, then there would be hell to pay. As if turning Minerva's chair into cotton candy hadn't caused her enough trouble; even though Minerva loved it, her father had not let her live that particular incident down for a long time.

After class, She tries making her way through the crowd to get to the door, then suddenly.

"Miss Snape, would you wait for a moment?"

She freezes in complete shock, she knows she's in for it now. She stops and tries to remain calm. She turnes around with a partial smile, trying to hide how nervous she is. Walking up to the professor,

"Yes...professor?" she asked.

"I saw your first assignment today, I must admit, for a first year you're quite bright.  
Your note taking is quite thorough as well."

"Thank you." She replied.

"No thank you dear, I haven't had coffee this good in some time, I'm used to english coffee now days. This...is my favorite, I only get this when I can visit a friend in Belgium. Thank you."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked curiously.

"well my dear girl...One of my abilities is being able to sense when magic has been used in my classroom. You were the only one showing that aura. You have many abilities about you...some I think not even your father knows yet...I also knew it was you because I know Minerva's favorite candy...twice a year for almost eleven years her chair has become that. It now makes perfect since."

"Please don't tell my father...He'll be angry."

"Course not need to worry." She said lightly." Now off with you, wouldn't want ou to be late for supper." she said smiling.


End file.
